Fingerprints
by lilyamongthorns
Summary: Deleted scenes from Mind and Hand/What We Lose. This first one can be read without having read the stories, but the others will not make much sense. Pepperony. Rhodey/OC.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Sorry this took so long, guys, but here it is and hopefully to your liking. The first one is an 'alternate scene' of sorts, if Pepper had never lost the baby. The others will not follow this storyline, they will follow the path of the story. But I just couldn't help the cuteness.

-O-O-O-

Small Bump - ed Sheeran

-O-O-O-

He leaned back into the tiny seat of the chopper and let the medics tug the tattered t-shirt off of his head to inspect any injuries.

"Hey, hey guys. Careful now. Don't muss the goods," he commented, his voice hoarse with exhaustion and relief.

The taped up the cuts on his face and arms and diagnosed the tear in his elbow; he would need a sling for a few weeks. Once they'd finished poking and prodding, he let his head fall back against the hard surface behind him, and his eyes closed. Finally, he was going home. He'd never really lost hope that he would be. There had always been some glimmer there that he'd find a way out. Tony Stark did not go quietly. Though, he never pictured freedom without Yinsen by his side.

Now he was finally here, out of the blistering hot sand, away from those murderers. He breathed a sigh and glanced over at Rhodey, who was grinning like a fool.

"What?" he asked stubbornly.

"You're back."

"Of course I'm back," he said with a smile and closed his eyes again. All he really wanted was sleep.

-O-O-O-

At the base, his injuries had been treated with proper care. Several stitches had been put into his forehead, a sling wrapped around his arm to help the tear in his elbow. He wasn't sure when that had occurred, but he guessed it was when he'd crash landed in the middle of nowhere.

Instead of the usual junk food, he was served a prime rib eye with a loaded baked potato. He scarfed it all down in fifteen minutes. He clinked his silverware against the plate as he leaned back, satisfied.

"Can I call Pepper?" he asked Rhodey, across from him.

"Later."

His head shook. "Nope. Mmm-mmm. Now. I've been in captivity for three months; I want to hear my girlfriend's voice."

"We need to talk about the…"

"Pepper first," he insisted, making Rhodey an ultimatum.

The colonel groaned and tugged his phone from his pocket and handed it over.

-O-O-O-

The ramps lowered and he stood slowly from the wheelchair the medic crew had insisted he have. He could walk just fine, it was the rest of him that was screwed up.

He let Rhodey take his elbow and lead him down, if only to placate him. All this pity nonsense was getting old. He just wanted a cheeseburger and Pepper and he'd be a happy camper. He glanced up, eyes scanning the tarmac in hopes of seeing her. She stood next to Happy, back to him, hands on her hips. God, he missed those hands. And those hips. And those hands on those hips. Oddly, he found himself wishing she would nag him with her hands placed just-so on those curvy hips of hers. He missed her nagging.

He missed _her._

She glanced over one shoulder, ginger curls tumbling over her navy-blue blouse. Her eyes flickered towards him, blue and clear as always. Her glittering smile was wide and only slightly teary. But there was something else. Something that hadn't been there before. Her belly was rounded, and one manicured hand moved to rest over the bump and smooth against the material covering it.

He couldn't even hide the smile that broke across his face. He turned to glance at Rhodey and just laughed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Rhodey grinned. "I wanted to give her the honor."

He tugged himself away from his friend and marched with greater fervor for the gorgeous redhead in front of him.

"Look at that. I'm not even around and I make a baby."

She laughed softly through her tears. "Babies," she corrected.

If his eyes could get any wider, they would've busted. "Wow. I'm good."

She rolled her eyes. "I missed you."

"Yeah you did." His hands roamed over the bump and she watched his face change from shock and surprise to pride. Not his usual prideful smile, but mixed with awe and wonder as his fingers roamed her belly. His forehead leaned down against hers.

"I love you," he whispered.

She smiled and brought her lips up to his in answer. He hummed in satisfaction, hands wandering over her belly, trying to take in every tiny inch, every month that he'd missed. When there the tiniest of kicks, she laughed against his lips and pulled him closer. "They're happy to see you too," she whispered.

His hand slipped around her waist and he tugged her off to the car. "I want a cheeseburger. And I know my babies do too…"


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I've had this stashed away for quite some time. I just wrote it for my own enjoyment. If you'd like to view Pepper's dress, I put the link to it on my profile. Her shoes are Christian Louboutin, the Lady Peep pumps in blue. And because I am just an absolute and unashamed fan of Say Yes to the Dress, three guesses where Pepper goes shopping for her dress, hehe :)

-O-O-O-

_Love Never Fails – Brandon Heath_

-O-O-O-

_Pepper Potts was turning heads last week at her wedding to none other than billionaire philanthropist—and superhero—Tony Stark. And all we have to say is FINALLY! The bride wore a stunning organza Pnina Tornai gown—we're talking big budget here, people—and added a little 'something blue' with Christian Louboutin pumps. The groom wore Brioni, handsome as ever. The intimate ceremony was held at the Venetian in Las Vegas for only twenty of the couple's closest friends before the group slid over to Casear's Palace for a not-so-intimate reception where the couple and their guests had the entire casino to themselves for the night. Any and all press was absolutely banned from the ceremony, but we caught word that the bride's brother escorted her down the aisle, and Lieutenant Colonel Rhodes young son served as the ring bearer. Vanity Fair gained exclusive access to the couple's absolutely adorable wedding photos, on Pg. 12._

-O-O-O-

"Can I wear the suit?" he asked.

"You can wear _a_ suit…preferable black and white," she answered sweetly.

"Ok. I pick the Mark II. Classic, not too ostentatious."

"Hmm…I was thinking that Armani would be more appropriate."

"Nah, too cliché. I'm Iron Man, everyone will be expecting something big."

"First, you aren't Iron Man…"

"I am, actually."

Pepper gave up. They'd had this argument countless times. "Second, I don't really want anything big." She wrinkled her nose.

"Really? I thought you'd want a huge blow-out."

"No, just something…sweet."

"I can work with that," he said.

The couple was at their New York penthouse, enjoying a glass of champagne on the balcony. The city buzzed below them, horns honking and people shouting, but all Tony noticed was the gorgeous ginger-haired woman lying beside him on the chair they'd reclined to its full extent so they could cuddle close to one another.

She'd arranged for a meeting with Klienfeld Bridal the next morning to pick out a dress, and he was being dragged along.

Unlike many men, he actually liked shopping. No, scratch that.

Rather, he liked taking _Pepper_ shopping.

Nothing else had been planned yet. Not even the venue, the guest list, or the reception. First to come, and most important, was the dress.

He had asked her if she wanted to go to Paris or Italy to purchase a gown. Anywhere in the world, he would take her. Buy her anything and everything she deserved. But she had insisted. This was what she wanted, and if Pepper wanted it, she could have it.

She wanted something small, in the states, even though he had wanted to travel for a destination wedding. The ceremony would be small; neither of them had family, and few friends they actually wanted to invite. No press, of course. That was a major stipulation Pepper had insisted upon.

"I'm getting excited. Will you be offended if they make you leave?" she asked. She knew the ladies at Klienfeld's bridal were very tentative of having a rooster in the hen house.

He just hummed and pressed a kiss to the shell of her ear.

"Vegas," he said.

"What?" she turned to him.

"Las Vegas. Let's do it. It'll be funny."

"How is that funny?"

"Face it, Pep. We've been dancing around marriage for years now. I think people would get a kick out of a wedding in the most likely of places."

She snorted. "I don't think many people will understand that logic."

"We will, so who cares? It's ironic."

"Ok, sure," she agreed.

-O-O-O-

His hand slipped around her waist, drawing her in close. "Mrs. Stark, we really must stop meeting like this."

"Oh," she turned, ginger curls falling away from her slender neck. "I do believe this was your idea."

He grinned and bent to kiss her cheek. "You look stunning."

"Thank you, sir. But my husband would be quite cross if he heard you complimenting me so."

He just laughed, and kissed her neck, pushing the sleeve of her white dress off one shoulder. "Well, then he should never find out."

His teeth caught her skin and she giggled, breaking through the silence of the night. "Tony!" she laughed, pushing him away.

"Pep, you can't call me by my _real _name. That ruins the mystery of it all. Call me…call me…" His brain shuffled through the list of her favorite romantic movies before he settled on a name. "Call me Noah."

"You're no Ryan Gosling," she said, tugging him close again by his bow tie.

"If you're a bird, I'm a bird," he tried and she just laughed and bent to nuzzle her nose against his neck.

"This was your idea to do this at our wedding. If we're caught, you'd better be prepared for my revenge later."

"Sweet…_sweet _revenge," he said huskily, his eyes falling closed when her lips touched his neck. Though he'd agreed to be on his best behavior tonight, he wasn't above a quickie on the balcony of Caesar's Palace.

But she pulled away, leaving him pouting.

"Let's go back inside. I'll beat you at blackjack."

"Aw. Can't we just have one more moment of alone time?" He tugged her hand.

"You are incorrigible."

"Is that why you married me?"

She rolled her eyes and slipped her hand around his elbow. "Come on, the crowd is getting lonely."

Before she had time to open the door leading back inside, before the crowd's chatter filtered into the night air, he leaned close to ear and whispered. "I love you, Pepper."

He always had a way of making her heart race right before diving into something important. The way he brushed a hand against her back before a meeting, the way he dared to steal a kiss before they dove into a crowd of paparazzi: it all sent her heart fluttering like mad. The best part of it all was now she had him forever. He could keep making her heart flutter like that forever; it wasn't something she would have to get used to or give up. There would be many more moments like these.

Her fingers laced through his when they entered, pulling him into step beside her.

Later, before they took their wedding toast, she leaned close and whispered back.

"I love you, too."

She didn't miss the smirk before his lips curled around the rim of the champagne glass.

-O-O-O-

AN: Review please! Also, can I drop the title of my new Avengers story here? The Archer and The Acrobat is a Clint/Natasha story and it needs some lovin'. If you want to read and review, I will be most happy. Have a lovely week!


End file.
